listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of popes (graphical)
]] This is a graphical list of popes of the Roman Catholic Church. While the term pope ( , "father") is used in several churches to denote their high spiritual leaders, this title in English usage generally refers to the supreme head of the Roman Catholic Church. The title itself has been used officially by the head of the Roman Catholic Church since the tenure of Pope Siricius, and there have been either 265 or 266 popes, depending on whether a source counts Stephen II. The pope also bears the spiritual titles Bishop of Rome, Vicar of Jesus Christ, Successor of St. Peter, Prince of the Apostles, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church, Primate of Italy, Archbishop and Metropolitan of the Roman Province and Servant of the Servants of God. Since 1929, the pope's temporal title has been Sovereign in the State of the Vatican City. Graphical depiction of papal reigns Antipopes are shown in red. Until 250 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:275 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:25 start:0 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:blue id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from: 33 till: 67 color:PA text:"Peter (saint) (33(?)–67(?))" from: 67 till: 79 color:PA text:"Linus (saint) (67(?)–79(?))" from: 79 till: 88 color:PA text:"Anacletus (saint) (79(?)–88(?))" from: 88 till: 97 color:PA text:"Clement I (saint) (88(?)–97(?))" from: 97 till:105 color:PA text:"Evaristus (saint) (97(?)–105(?))" from:105 till:115 color:PA text:"Alexander I (saint) (105(?)–115(?))" from:115 till:125 color:PA text:"Sixtus I (saint) (115(?)–125(?))" from:125 till:136 color:PA text:"Telesphorus (saint) (125(?)–136(?))" from:136 till:140 color:PA text:"Hyginus (saint) (136(?)–140(?))" from:140 till:155 color:PA text:"Pius I (saint) (140(?)–155(?))" from:155 till:166 color:PA text:"Anicetus (saint) (155(?)–166(?))" from:166 till:175 color:PA text:"Soter (saint) (166(?)–175(?))" from:175 till:189 color:PA text:"Eleuterus (saint) (175(?)–189)" from:189 till:199 color:PA text:"Victor I (saint) (189–199)" from:199 till:217 color:PA text:"Zephyrinus (saint) (199–217)" from:217 till:222 color:PA text:"Calixtus I (saint) (217–222)" from:217 till:235 color:GP text:"Hippolytus (saint) (217–235), antipope" from:222 till:230 color:PA text:"Urban I (saint) (222–230)" from:230 till:235 color:PA text:"Pontian (saint) (230–235)" from:235 till:236 color:PA text:"Anterus (saint) (235–236)" from:236 till:250 color:PA text:"Fabian (saint) (236–250)" barset:skip 251–514 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:250 till:525 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:25 start:250 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:blue id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:251 till:258 color:GP text:"Novatian (251–ca. 258), antipope" from:251 till:253 color:PA text:"Cornelius (saint) (251–253)" from:253 till:254 color:PA text:"Lucius I (saint) (253–254)" from:254 till:257 color:PA text:"Stephen I (saint) (254–257)" from:257 till:258 color:PA text:"Sixtus II (saint) (257–258)" from:259 till:268 color:PA text:"Dionysius (saint) (259–268)" from:269 till:274 color:PA text:"Felix I (saint) (269–274)" from:275 till:283 color:PA text:"Eutychian (saint) (275–283)" from:283 till:296 color:PA text:"Caius (saint) (283–296)" from:296 till:304 color:PA text:"Marcellinus (saint) (296–304)" from:308 till:309 color:PA text:"Marcellus I (saint) (308–309)" from:309 till:310 color:PA text:"Eusebius (saint) (309–310)" from:311 till:314 color:PA text:"Miltiades (saint) (311–314)" from:314 till:335 color:PA text:"Silvester I (saint) (314–335)" from:336 till:336 color:PA text:"Marcus (saint) (336)" from:337 till:352 color:PA text:"Julius I (saint) (337–352)" from:352 till:366 color:PA text:"Liberius (352–366)" from:355 till:365 color:GP text:"Felix II (355–365), antipope" barset:break from:366 till:384 color:PA text:"Damasus I (saint) (366–384)" from:366 till:367 color:GP text:"Ursicinus (366–367), antipope" from:384 till:399 color:PA text:"Siricius (saint) (384–399)" from:399 till:401 color:PA text:"Anastasius I (saint) (399–401)" from:401 till:417 color:PA text:"Innocent I (saint) (401–417)" from:417 till:418 color:PA text:"Zosimus (saint) (417–418)" from:418 till:422 color:PA text:"Boniface I (saint) (418–422)" from:418 till:419 color:GP text:"Eulalius (418–419), antipope" from:422 till:432 color:PA text:"Celestine I (saint) (422–432)" from:432 till:440 color:PA text:"Sixtus III (saint) (432–440)" from:440 till:461 color:PA text:"Leo I (saint) (440–461)" from:461 till:468 color:PA text:"Hilarius (saint) (461–468)" from:468 till:483 color:PA text:"Simplicius (saint) (468–483)" from:483 till:492 color:PA text:"Felix III (saint) (483–492)" from:492 till:496 color:PA text:"Gelasius I (saint) (492–496)" from:496 till:498 color:PA text:"Anastasius II (496–498)" from:498 till:506 color:GP text:"Laurentius (498–506), antipope" from:498 till:514 color:PA text:"Symmachus(saint)(498–514)" barset:skip 514–752 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:500 till:775 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:25 start:500 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:blue id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:514 till:523 color:PA text:"Hormisdas (saint) (514–523)" from:523 till:526 color:PA text:"John I (saint) (523–526)" from:526 till:530 color:PA text:"Felix IV (saint) (526–530)" from:530 till:530 color:GP text:"Dioscorus (530), antipope" from:530 till:532 color:PA text:"Boniface II (530–532)" from:533 till:535 color:PA text:"John II (533–535)" from:535 till:536 color:PA text:"Agapitus (saint) (535–536)" from:536 till:537 color:PA text:"Silverius (saint) (536–537)" from:537 till:555 color:PA text:"Vigilius (537–555)" from:556 till:561 color:PA text:"Pelagius I (556–561)" from:561 till:574 color:PA text:"John III (561–574)" from:575 till:579 color:PA text:"Benedict I (575–579)" from:579 till:590 color:PA text:"Pelagius II (579–590)" from:590 till:604 color:PA text:"Gregory I (saint) (590–604)" from:604 till:606 color:PA text:"Sabinianus (604–606)" from:607 till:607 color:PA text:"Boniface III (607)" from:608 till:615 color:PA text:"Boniface IV (saint) (608–615)" from:615 till:618 color:PA text:"Adeodatus I (saint) (615–618)" from:619 till:625 color:PA text:"Boniface V (619–625)" from:625 till:638 color:PA text:"Honorius I (625–638)" from:640 till:640 color:PA text:"Severinus (640)" from:640 till:642 color:PA text:"John IV (640–642)" barset:skip barset:break from:642 till:649 color:PA text:"Theodore I (642–649)" from:649 till:653 color:PA text:"Martin I (saint) (649–653)" from:654 till:657 color:PA text:"Eugenius I (saint) (654–657)" from:657 till:672 color:PA text:"Vitalian (saint) (657–672)" from:672 till:676 color:PA text:"Adeodatus II (672–676)" from:676 till:678 color:PA text:"Donus (676–678)" from:678 till:681 color:PA text:"Agatho (saint) (678–681)" from:682 till:683 color:PA text:"Leo II (saint) (682–683)" from:684 till:685 color:PA text:"Benedict II (saint) (684–685)" from:685 till:686 color:PA text:"John V (685–686)" from:686 till:687 color:PA text:"Conon (686–687)" from:687 till:687 color:GP text:"Theodore (687), antipope" from:687 till:692 color:GP text:"Paschal (687–692), antipope" from:687 till:701 color:PA text:"Sergius I (saint) (687–701)" from:701 till:705 color:PA text:"John VI (701–705)" from:705 till:707 color:PA text:"John VII (705–707)" from:708 till:708 color:PA text:"Sisinnius (708)" from:708 till:715 color:PA text:"Constantine I (708–715)" from:715 till:731 color:PA text:"Gregory II (saint) (715–731)" from:731 till:741 color:PA text:"Gregory III (saint) (731–741)" from:741 till:752 color:PA text:"Zacharias (saint) (741–752)" barset:skip 752–1003 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:750 till:1025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:25 start:750 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:blue id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:752 till:757 color:PA text:"Stephen II (752–757)" from:757 till:767 color:PA text:"Paul I (saint) (757–767)" from:757 till:757 color:GP text:"Theofylact (757), antipope" from:767 till:768 color:GP text:"Constantine II (767–768), antipope" from:768 till:768 color:GP text:"Philip (768), antipope" from:768 till:772 color:PA text:"Stephen III (768–772)" from:772 till:795 color:PA text:"Adrian I (772–795)" from:795 till:816 color:PA text:"Leo III (795–816)" from:816 till:817 color:PA text:"Stephen IV (816–817)" from:817 till:824 color:PA text:"Paschal I (saint) (817–824)" from:824 till:827 color:PA text:"Eugene II (824–827)" from:827 till:827 color:PA text:"Valentine (827)" from:827 till:844 color:PA text:" Gregory IV (827–844)" from:844 till:847 color:PA text:"Sergius II (844–847)" from:844 till:844 color:GP text:"John VIII (844), antipope" from:847 till:855 color:PA text:"Leo IV (saint) (847–855)" from:855 till:855 color:GP text:"Anastasius III (855), antipope" from:855 till:858 color:PA text:" Benedict III (855–858)" from:858 till:867 color:PA text:"Nicholas I (858–867)" from:867 till:872 color:PA text:"Adrian II (867–872)" from:872 till:882 color:PA text:"John VIII (872–882)" from:882 till:884 color:PA text:"Marinus I (882–884)" from:884 till:885 color:PA text:" Hadrian III (saint) (884–885)" from:885 till:891 color:PA text:"Stephen V (885–891)" from:891 till:896 color:PA text:"Formosus (891–896)" from:896 till:896 color:PA text:"Boniface VI (896)" from:896 till:897 color:PA text:"Stephen VI (896–897)" from:897 till:897 color:PA text:"Romanus (897)" from:897 till:897 color:PA text:"Theodore II (897)" barset:skip barset:break from:898 till:900 color:PA text:"John IX (898–900)" from:900 till:903 color:PA text:"Benedict IV (900–903)" from:903 till:904 color:PA text:"Leo V (903–904)" from:903 till:904 color:GP text:"Christopher (903–904), antipope" from:904 till:911 color:PA text:"Sergius III (904–911)" from:911 till:913 color:PA text:"Anastasius III (911–913)" from:913 till:914 color:PA text:"Lando (913–914)" from:914 till:928 color:PA text:"John X (914–928)" from:928 till:928 color:PA text:"Leo VI (928)" from:928 till:931 color:PA text:"Stephen VII (928–931)" from:931 till:935 color:PA text:"John XI (931–935)" from:936 till:939 color:PA text:"Leo VII (936–939)" from:939 till:942 color:PA text:"Stephen VIII (939–942)" from:942 till:946 color:PA text:"Marinus II (942–946)" from:946 till:955 color:PA text:"Agapetus II (946–955)" from:955 till:964 color:PA text:"John XII (955–964)" from:963 till:965 color:PA text:"Leo VIII (963–965)" from:964 till:964 color:PA text:"Benedict V (964)" from:965 till:972 color:PA text:"John XIII (965–972)" from:973 till:974 color:PA text:"Benedict VI (973–974)" from:974 till:974 color:GP text:"Boniface VII (974 and 984–985), antipope" from:974 till:983 color:PA text:"Benedict VII (974–983)" from:983 till:984 color:PA text:"John XIV (983–984)" from:984 till:985 color:GP text:"Boniface VII (974 and 984–985)" from:985 till:996 color:PA text:"John XV (985–996)" from:996 till:999 color:PA text:"Gregory V (996–999)" from:997 till:998 color:GP text:"John XVI (997–998)" from:999 till:1003 color:PA text:"Sylvester II (999–1003)" barset:skip 1003–1254 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1000 till:1275 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:25 start:1000 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:blue id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:1003 till:1003 color:PA text:"John XVII (1003)" from:1004 till:1009 color:PA text:"John XVIII (1004–1009)" from:1009 till:1012 color:PA text:"Sergius IV (1009–1012)" from:1012 till:1024 color:PA text:"Benedict VIII (1012–1024)" from:1012 till:1012 color:GP text:"Gregory VI (1012), antipope" from:1024 till:1032 color:PA text:"John XIX (1024–1032)" from:1032 till:1044 color:PA text:"Benedict IX (1032–1044, 1045 and 1047–1048)" from:1045 till:1045 color:GP text:"Silvester III (1045)" from:1045 till:1045 color:PA text:"Benedict IX (1032–1044, 1045 and 1047–1048)" from:1045 till:1046 color:PA text:"Gregory VI (1045–1046)" from:1046 till:1047 color:PA text:"Clement II (1046–1047)" from:1047 till:1048 color:PA text:"Benedict IX (1032–1044, 1045 and 1047–1048)" from:1048 till:1048 color:PA text:"Damasus II (1048)" from:1049 till:1054 color:PA text:"Leo IX (saint) (1049–1054)" from:1055 till:1057 color:PA text:"Victor II (1055–1057)" from:1057 till:1058 color:PA text:"Stephen IX (1057–1058)" from:1058 till:1061 color:PA text:"Nicholas II (1058–1061)" from:1058 till:1059 color:GP text:"Benedict X (1058–1059), antipope" from:1061 till:1064 color:GP text:"Honorius II (1061–1064), antipope" from:1061 till:1073 color:PA text:"Alexander II (1061–1073)" from:1073 till:1085 color:PA text:"Gregory VII (saint) (1073–1085)" from:1084 till:1100 color:GP text:"Clement III (1084–1100), antipope" from:1085 till:1087 color:PA text:"Victor III (1085–1087)" from:1088 till:1099 color:PA text:"Urban II (1088–1099)" from:1099 till:1118 color:PA text:"Paschal II (1099–1118)" from:1100 till:1100 color:GP text:"Theodoric (1100), antipope" from:1102 till:1102 color:GP text:"Adalbert (1102), antipope" from:1105 till:1111 color:GP text:"Silvester IV (1105–1111), antipope" from:1118 till:1119 color:PA text:"Gelasius II (1118–1119)" from:1118 till:1121 color:GP text:"Gregory VIII (1118–1121), antipope" from:1119 till:1124 color:PA text:"Callixtus II (1119–1124)" barset:skip barset:break from:1124 till:1130 color:PA text:"Honorius II (1124–1130)" from:1124 till:1124 color:GP text:"Celestine II (1124), antipope" from:1130 till:1143 color:PA text:"Innocent II (1130–1143)" from:1130 till:1138 color:GP text:"Anacletus II (1130–1138), antipope" from:1138 till:1138 color:GP text:"Victor IV (1138), antipope" from:1143 till:1144 color:PA text:"Celestine II (1143–1144)" from:1144 till:1145 color:PA text:"Lucius II (1144–1145)" from:1145 till:1153 color:PA text:"Eugene III (1145–1153)" from:1153 till:1154 color:PA text:"Anastasius IV (1153–1154)" from:1154 till:1159 color:PA text:"Hadrian IV (1154–1159)" from:1159 till:1181 color:PA text:"Alexander III (1159–1181)" from:1159 till:1164 color:GP text:"Victor IV (1159–1164), antipope" from:1164 till:1168 color:GP text:"Paschal III (1164–1168), antipope" from:1168 till:1178 color:GP text:"Callixtus III (1168–1178), antipope" from:1179 till:1180 color:GP text:"Innocent III (1179–1180), antipope" from:1181 till:1185 color:PA text:"Lucius III (1181–1185)" from:1185 till:1187 color:PA text:"Urban III (1185–1187)" from:1187 till:1187 color:PA text:"Gregory VIII (1187)" from:1187 till:1191 color:PA text:"Clement III (1187–1191)" from:1191 till:1198 color:PA text:"Celestine III (1191–1198)" from:1198 till:1216 color:PA text:"Innocent III (1198–1216)" from:1216 till:1227 color:PA text:"Honorius III (1216–1227)" from:1227 till:1241 color:PA text:"Gregory IX (1227–1241)" from:1241 till:1241 color:PA text:"Celestine IV (1241)" from:1243 till:1254 color:PA text:"Innocent IV (1243–1254)" barset:skip 1254–1503 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1250 till:1525 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:25 start:1250 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:blue id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:1254 till:1261 color:PA text:"Alexander IV (1254–1261)" from:1261 till:1264 color:PA text:"Urban IV (1261–1264)" from:1265 till:1268 color:PA text:"Clement IV (1265–1268)" from:1271 till:1276 color:PA text:"Gregory X (1271–1276)" from:1276 till:1276 color:PA text:"Innocent V (1276)" from:1276 till:1276 color:PA text:"Hadrian V (1276)" from:1276 till:1277 color:PA text:"John XXI (1276–1277)" from:1277 till:1280 color:PA text:"Nicholas III (1277–1280)" from:1281 till:1285 color:PA text:"Martin IV (1281–1285)" from:1285 till:1287 color:PA text:"Honorius IV (1285–1287)" from:1288 till:1292 color:PA text:"Nicholas IV (1288–1292)" from:1294 till:1294 color:PA text:"Celestine V (saint) (1294)" from:1294 till:1303 color:PA text:"Boniface VIII (1294–1303)" from:1303 till:1304 color:PA text:"Benedict XI (1303–1304)" from:1305 till:1314 color:PA text:"Clement V (1305–1314)" from:1316 till:1334 color:PA text:"John XXII (1316–1334)" from:1328 till:1330 color:GP text:"Nicholas V (1328–1330), antipope" from:1334 till:1342 color:PA text:"Benedict XII (1334–1342)" from:1342 till:1352 color:PA text:"Clement VI (1342–1352)" from:1352 till:1362 color:PA text:"Innocent VI (1352–1362)" from:1362 till:1370 color:PA text:"Urban V (1362–1370)" from:1370 till:1378 color:PA text:"Gregory XI (1370–1378)" barset:skip barset:break from:1378 till:1389 color:PA text:"Urban VI (1378–1389)" from:1378 till:1394 color:GP text:"Clement VII (1378–1394), antipope" from:1389 till:1404 color:PA text:"Boniface IX (1389–1404)" from:1394 till:1423 color:GP text:"Benedict XIII (1394–1423), antipope" from:1404 till:1406 color:PA text:"Innocent VII (1404–1406)" from:1406 till:1415 color:PA text:"Gregory XII (1406–1415)" from:1409 till:1410 color:GP text:"Alexander V (1409–1410), antipope" from:1410 till:1415 color:GP text:"John XXIII (1410–1415), antipope" from:1417 till:1431 color:PA text:"Martin V (1417–1431)" from:1423 till:1429 color:GP text:"Clement VIII (1423–1429), antipope" from:1425 till:1430 color:GP text:"Benedict XIV (1425–1430), antipope" from:1430 till:1437 color:GP text:"Benedict XIV (1430–1437), antipope" from:1431 till:1447 color:PA text:"Eugene IV (1431–1447)" from:1439 till:1449 color:GP text:"Felix V (1439–1449), antipope" from:1447 till:1455 color:PA text:"Nicholas V (1447–1455)" from:1455 till:1458 color:PA text:"Callixtus III (1455–1458)" from:1458 till:1464 color:PA text:"Pius II (1458–1464)" from:1464 till:1471 color:PA text:"Paul II (1464–1471)" from:1471 till:1484 color:PA text:"Sixtus IV (1471–1484)" from:1484 till:1492 color:PA text:"Innocent VIII (1484–1492)" from:1492 till:1503 color:PA text:"Alexander VI (1492–1503)" barset:skip 1503–1758 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1500 till:1775 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:25 start:1500 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:blue id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:1503 till:1503 color:PA text:"Pius III (1503)" from:1503 till:1513 color:PA text:"Julius II (1503–1513)" from:1513 till:1521 color:PA text:"Leo X (1513–1521)" from:1522 till:1523 color:PA text:"Hadrian VI (1522–1523)" from:1523 till:1534 color:PA text:"Clement VII (1523–1534)" from:1534 till:1549 color:PA text:"Paul III (1534–1549)" from:1550 till:1555 color:PA text:"Julius III (1550–1555)" from:1555 till:1555 color:PA text:"Marcellus II (1555)" from:1555 till:1559 color:PA text:"Paul IV (1555–1559)" from:1559 till:1565 color:PA text:"Pius IV (1559–1565)" from:1565 till:1572 color:PA text:"Pius V (saint) (1565–1572)" from:1572 till:1585 color:PA text:"Gregory XIII (1572–1585)" from:1585 till:1590 color:PA text:"Sixtus V (1585–1590)" from:1590 till:1590 color:PA text:"Urban VII (1590)" from:1590 till:1591 color:PA text:"Gregory XIV (1590–1591)" from:1591 till:1591 color:PA text:"Innocent IX (1591)" from:1592 till:1605 color:PA text:"Clement VIII (1592–1605)" barset:skip barset:break from:1605 till:1605 color:PA text:"Leo XI (1605)" from:1605 till:1621 color:PA text:"Paul V (1605–1621)" from:1621 till:1623 color:PA text:"Gregory XV (1621–1623)" from:1623 till:1644 color:PA text:"Urban VIII (1623–1644)" from:1644 till:1655 color:PA text:"Innocent X (1644–1655)" from:1655 till:1667 color:PA text:"Alexander VII (1655–1667)" from:1667 till:1669 color:PA text:"Clement IX (1667–1669)" from:1670 till:1676 color:PA text:"Clement X (1670–1676)" from:1676 till:1689 color:PA text:"Innocent XI (1676–1689)" from:1689 till:1691 color:PA text:"Alexander VIII (1689–1691)" from:1691 till:1700 color:PA text:"Innocent XII (1691–1700)" from:1700 till:1721 color:PA text:"Clement XI (1700–1721)" from:1721 till:1724 color:PA text:"Innocent XIII (1721–1724)" from:1724 till:1730 color:PA text:"Benedict XIII (1724–1730)" from:1730 till:1740 color:PA text:"Clement XII (1730–1740)" from:1740 till:1758 color:PA text:"Benedict XIV (1740–1758)" barset:skip from 1758 ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1750 till:2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:25 start:1750 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:blue id:GP value:red Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:1758 till:1769 color:PA text:"Clement XIII (1758–1769)" from:1769 till:1774 color:PA text:"Clement XIV (1769–1774)" from:1775 till:1799 color:PA text:"Pius VI (1775–1799)" from:1800 till:1823 color:PA text:"Pius VII (1800–1823)" from:1823 till:1829 color:PA text:"Leo XII (1823–1829)" from:1829 till:1830 color:PA text:"Pius VIII (1829–1830)" from:1831 till:1846 color:PA text:"Gregory XVI (1831–1846)" from:1846 till:1878 color:PA text:"Pius IX (1846–1878)" from:1878 till:1903 color:PA text:"Leo XIII (1878–1903)" barset:break from:1903 till:1914 color:PA text:"Pius X (saint) (1903–1914)" from:1914 till:1922 color:PA text:"Benedict XV (1914–1922)" from:1922 till:1939 color:PA text:"Pius XI (1922–1939)" from:1939 till:1958 color:PA text:"Pius XII (1939–1958)" from:1958 till:1963 color:PA text:"John XXIII (1958–1963)" from:1963 till:1978 color:PA text:"Paul VI (1963–1978)" from:1978 till:1978 color:PA text:"John Paul I (1978)" from:1978 till:2005 color:PA text:"John Paul II (1978–2005)" from:2005 till:2010 color:PA text:"Benedict XVI (2005–present)" barset:skip See also *Liber Pontificalis *List of antipopes *List of African popes *List of ages of popes *List of French popes *List of German popes *List of popes *List of popes by length of reign *List of popes sorted alphabetically *List of sexually active popes *Prophecy of the Popes *Template:Popes References *John N.D. Kelly, The Oxford Dictionary of Popes, Oxford University Press, 1986. * }}, , , 2000. * , , , 2002. External links *Catholic Encyclopedia bg:Списък на папи (графичен) de:Liste der Päpste (graphisch) el:Κατάλογος Παπών (γραφικά) es:Anexo:Papas (gráfica) fr:Liste détaillée des papes gl:Lista de papas ordenados alfabeticamente id:Daftar Paus Gereja Katolik Roma (grafik) ka:რომის პაპების სია (გრაფიკი) hu:Pápák listája (grafikusan) pt:Gráfico da sucessão dos Papas ro:Listă de papi (grafică) sl:Seznam papežev (grafični prikaz) Popes Popes Popes * Category:Lists of Roman Catholic popes